ghiblifandomcom_de-20200213-history
Isao Takahata
, , , }}Isao Takahata (jap. 高畑 勲) ist ein Regisseur und Produzent von Animes, der hauptsächlich in Japan bekannt ist. Er ist Mitgründer des Studio Ghiblis. Zu seinen berühmtesten Werken gehören Die letzten Glühwürmchen und Pom Poko. Leben 1935-45: Knapp überlebt Er wurde in Ujiyamada, das heute heißt, am 29. Oktober 1935 geboren. Er ist der dritte Sohn und das jüngste Kind der FamilieIsao Takahata, poignant Japanese director who co-founded Studio Ghibli, dies at 82 (eng.), Harrison Smith, The Washington Post, abgerufen 8. April 2018. Sein Vater war Schuldirektor und später für die Bildungspolitik in der Präfektur Okayama verantwortlich〈特集〉高畑勲とその時代 ～『かぐや姫』を迎え撃つために～ (jap.), Kyoto University Press, abgerufen 16. November 2013. Am 29. Juni 1945 war Takahata neun Jahre alt und seine Familie überlebte den Flugangriff der Amerikaner auf Okayamas HauptstadtStudio Ghibli film director Takahata reflected on war experience in 'Grave of the Fireflies' (eng.), Mainichi Shimbun, abgerufen 17. Juni 2015. 1946-70: Schwerlicher Aufstieg, trotz großem Talent Seine Interesse an Zeichentrick wurde durch den französischen Zeichentrickfilm Le Roi et l'oiseau, der auf der Geschichte von Hans Christian Andersen basiert, geweckt. 1959, schloss er sein Studium an der in französischer Literatur ab und arbeitete für das neu gegründete Studio Toei Animation. Da er sich für Animation interessierte, übernahm er die Co-Regie von vier Filmen, bis er als selbst Regisseur tätig wurde. So kam es, dass er bei einigen Episoden von die Regie führte. Doch zu der Zeit ist er unter dem Künstlernamen Isao Yamashita in den Credits aufgeführt worden. Sein Mentor war , der ihn später ermunterte bei der Produktion seines ersten Filmes allein die Regie zu führen. Sein Debutfilm trägt den Titel Horus: Prince of the Sun, bei welchem Hayao Miyazaki in der Key Animation tätig war. Doch der Erfolg blieb aus, was Isaos Karrieraufstieg im Studio erschwerte.Isao Takahata's contribution to Studio Ghibli (eng.), Ryan Lambie, Den of Geek, 20. März 2015, abgerufen 6. April 2018 1971-84: Auf- und Durchbruch 1971 verließ er mit Hayao Miyazaki und das Studio und wechselte zu A Production, welches heute als bekannt ist, um als Anime zu realisieren. Takahata und Miyazaki flogen nach Schweden, um mit der Autorin zu verhandeln. Jedoch konnten sie sich nicht einigen, weshalb das Projekt vom Tisch fiel.Sketches For Hayao Miyazaki's Cancelled Pippi Longstocking Anime (eng.), Kyle Anderson, 24. April 2015, The Nerdist, abgerufen 6. April 2018 Es folgten Aufträge, unter anderem die Serie . Das nächste Projekt führte sie zum Studio Zuiyo Enterprise (heute bekannt als Nippon Animation), wo sie die Serie adaptierten. Im Studio realiserten sie auch die Serie , welche thematische Ähnlichkeiten mit Pippi Langstrumpf hatR.I.P. Isao Takahata, co-founder of Studio Ghibli and director of Grave Of The Fireflies (eng.), William Hughes, The A.V. Club, abgerufen 6. April 2018. 1981, bot Yasuo Otsuka Miyazaki eine Stelle bei Telecom Animation an, die abgelehnt wurde. Takahata hingegen nahm die Stelle an und wurde zum Chef-Regisseur befördert.Why Do Fireflies Have To Die So Soon? (eng.), Peter Sobczynski, 5. April 2018, RogerEbert.com, abgerufen 6. April 2018 1982 übernahm Takahata die Regie über damit Telecom in die USA umziehen konnte. Das Projekt förderte die Zusammenarbeit und den Austausch zwischen den japanischen Zeichnern und denen von Walt Disney. Später verließ er das Studio, um mit Miyazaki und anderen Kollegen den Film Nausicaä aus dem Tal der Winde zu verwirklichen. 1985-2018: Er wurde zur Legende Nach dem Erfolg des Nausicaä-Films gründete er mit Hayao Miyazaki, Toshio Suzuki und Yasuyoshi Tokuma das Studio Ghibli. Bei dem Film Das Schloss im Himmel, welcher der erste Film des Studios war, wirkte er als Produzent. In der Zeit war er Suzukis Mentor, welcher später selbst zahlreiche Ghiblifilme produzierte. Damit gab Takahata die Richtung an, in welche sich das Studio entwickeln würde und wodurch es bald auch im westlichen Markt Fuß fassen würde. Sein erster Film war The Story of Yanagawa's Canals, welcher eine Dokumentation ist. Sein erster Animationsfilm ist Die letzten Glühwürmchen (1988), welcher auf dem gleichnamigen Roman basiert. Der Film gilt in Japan bis heute als ein Klassiker schlechthin. So wurde Studio Ghibli auch außerhalb Japans bekannt. Für Miyazakis Film Kikis kleiner Lieferservice (1989) übernahm er die Musikregie. Später folgten Tränen der Erinnerung (1991) und Pom Poko (1994), in denen er wieder Regie führte. Jedoch waren sie für eine lange Zeit nur in Japan bekannt. Aus dem Grund werden sie auch als Cold Classic bezeichnet. In den Rückblenden-Szenen des Films Tränen der Erinnerung, in der mit Wasserfarben gearbeitet wurde, zeigt sich Takahatas einzigartiger Stil, welcher in den nachfolgenden Filmen Meine Nachbarn die Yamadas (1999) und Die Legende der Prinzessin Kaguya (2013) wieder aufgegriffen wird. Der letztere Film erhielt zahlreiche Nominierungen. Darunter den Studio Ghibli co-founder Isao Takahata dies at 82, BBC, abgerufen 6. April 2018. 2003 arbeitete er mit an dem Anime . Nach dem Kaguya-Film trat er zurück, kam aber drei Jahre später für Michaël Dudok de Wits Film Die rote Schildkröte als Artistic Producer zurückStudio Ghibli's Isao Takahata on animating his final film (eng.), Matt, Kamen, 19. März, 2015, Wired UK, abgerufen 6. April 2018. Am 5. April 2018 starb er an Lungenkrebs in einem Tokioter Krankenhaus, im Alter von 82 JahrenIsao Takahata, Co-Founder of Japan's Studio Ghibli, Has Died (eng.), Eli Meixler, 5. April 2018, Time, abgerufen 6. April 2018. Stil Inspiration nahm sich Isao vor allem von französischen Regisseuren und Animatoren: , und . Er hatte auch großen Einfluss auf Hayao Miyazaki, der nicht nur Isaos Animationstechniken lernte, sondern auch GesellschaftskritikŌtsuka Yasuo no Ugokasu Yorokobi (DVD), Studio Ghibli, 2004. Zu seiner Handschrift als Regisseur, zählt der Einsatz von Wasserfarben-Animationen. Zu sehen sind sie im Film Tränen der Erinnerung während Taekos Erinnerung an ihre Kindheit. Später wurde diese Technik während der gesamten Laufzeit des Films Meine Nachbarn die Yamadas verwendet. Auch in seinem darauffolgenden Film Die Legende der Prinzessin Kaguya wandte er diese Technik an. Auszeichnungen Mitwirkungen *1984: Produktion Nausicaä aus dem Tal der Winde *1985: Gründung des Studio Ghiblis *1986: Produktion Das Schloss im Himmel *1988: Regie und Drehbuch Die letzten Glühwürmchen *1989: Musikregie Kikis kleiner Lieferservice *1991: Regie, Drehbuch, Theme Song Tränen der Erinnerung *1994: Regie, Drehbuch Pom Poko *1999: Regie, Drehbuch Meine Nachbarn die Yamadas *2013: Regie, Drehbuch: Die Legende der Prinzessin Kaguya Weitere Werke, die vor der Gründung des Studio Ghiblis entstanden sind, findet ihr im Wikipedia unter . Einzelnachweise en:Isao Takahata ja:高畑勲 it:Isao Takahata Kategorie:Filmstab